


Soap Bubble Fights and Finnish Lessons

by Ledi



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Finnish, Fluffy, M/M, Romance, Sauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledi/pseuds/Ledi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli and Adam are in sauna. How will Adam react, when Sauli shows him a really big part of the Finnish culture?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap Bubble Fights and Finnish Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Moi kaikki!  
> Haha, in English, hello everybody! This is my second fic in English, but I've written in Finnish a lot. English isn't my first language, but my adorbs betareader checked this one through. This is a translation of my fic "Saippuakuplasotia ja suomitunteja" (the title in Finnish).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Misters Lambert and Koskinen own themselves and this is completely fictional work and hasn't really happened. I don't get any economical benefit out of this work.

”Are you a hundred percent sure about this?” Adam asked suspiciously, his hands wrapped around himself, shivering in Sauli's old bathing robe, which was too small for him. The sleeves were too short and they barely covered Adam's elbows and the hem left his knees uncovered and a dark blue, striped belt was tied loosely around him. The robe was from Sauli's teenage years, but it was too small for him, so Sauli's parents gave it to Adam. It was the most illogical thing for Adam, because Adam was so much taller than his boyfriend.

”Yes, yes and yes. This will be fun”, Sauli smiled widely in his own robe, which was striped and beautiful, deep shade of red. He opened a wooden door, which led in a dark bathroom.

”You said so when you forced those timbers in my feet...” Adam pointed out and peeked in the room. He didn't actually see anything but darkness, but he smelled a forestry and lemony scent instead. Sauli's parents had just gone out of sauna, so Adam thought that the scents were from their shampoos. 

”Yes I said, but after all it was pretty funny, wasn't it?” Sauli smiled and grabbed Adam's hand. He drew little circles on the back of his hand and drew him in the room.

”Well, it was, after I didn't fall every time I tried to turn those skis”, Adam admitted and continued:  
”But this seems so weird already. I'm so relieved that your father won't be here with us. It scared a shit out of me...”

Sauli just laughed for the respond and put the lights on. The walls were covered with white and light blue tiles and on boarded ceiling was an old-fashioned, round lamp, which yellowed casing reminded Adam of sun. Waterdrops glittered on the chilly floor. On the wall, there was a tall mirror hanging and next to it was a basket full of shaving machines, scissors and other stuff. The room was very cozy.

”Watch your steps, honey”, Sauli warned while taking his bathing robe off. ”I don't want you to slip and hit your pretty head”, he continued and ruffled Adam's hair up.

”Yeah, thanks for a warning”, Adam mumbled for himself and closed the door carefully behind him. ”We can be here alone, can't we?”

”Of course! Nobody's gonna interrupt us. But I remind you, we are so not gonna have sex in my parent's sauna, if you're thinking about that”, Sauli said and helped Adam to take off his bathing robe.

”Aww, such a shame. But actually, I wasn't thinking about that. Just that I don't know your parents too well so it would be embarrassing if they walked in when I'm naked and stuff.”

”Says the one who walks all over our home completely naked”, Sauli pointed out with his eyebrows raised and hung the robes to nail on the wall.

”I love the way you call it 'our home'”, Adam smiled happily and ruffled Sauli's hair up.

”And I love the fact that it is our home. But it hasn't a sauna, so we are here for getting into sauna. Dad even brought us two vihtas, which he made last summer”, Sauli told and took Adam's hand. Adam had learnt that vihtas were birches tied together and then people hit themselves with it. He wasn't so sure, was he excited or something very different about the fact, that Sauli's father had brought two vihtas for them.

”Can't I just get a shower? Pretty please? I'm not very convinced about sitting in a burning hot room all naked and throwing water on a pile of stones while hitting yourself with trees”, Adam animadverted, but followed Sauli, when he squeezed his hand encouraging.

”Aw come on, you really make it look a lot worse that it actually is. And this is a big part of my culture and I really want to show it to you”, Sauli looked Adam right into his eyes and opened the door, which led them into the sauna. The steam glided from the opening. ”Come here, I won't let the big bad sauna hurt you.”

Despite his objections, Adam followed Sauli sitting on the benches. The sauna was tiny, dark room and the only light there came from tiny lamps, which were recessed into the ceiling. Adam knocked the benches couple times and scowled.

”Are you sure that these woods aren't gonna break down?” Adam asked when the benches creaked when Sauli got his feet up, against his chest.

”Yes I am. But this isn't as bad as you imagined?” Sauli laughed and moved himself closer Adam, who was sitting on the edge of the benches.

”No, but there's so hot! I'm really burning! You Finns are so strange, you live in freezing coldness but still you love to sit in a burning hot room”, Adam laughed a bit nervously and fingered the chain hanging on Sauli's neck. He wasn't sure, how to act in sauna, so he sat on the edge of the bench and watched a metallic plate hanging above the pile of stones.

”What are you doing with that plate above the... kiuas? Was it kiuas?” Adam asked while trying to remember the Finnish name for the stove. Sauli and his family had repeated and explained the word many times to him, but he always mixed it up with the other strange word, vihta.

”Yes it was. And you put sausage on that plate. And then it is obviously eaten. Sausage, not the plate”, Sauli explained and leant his back against the wall. ”You can sit properly, it's not so hot.”

Adam inched himself slowly aback on benches, until his back touched the boards on the wall. It wasn't hot, like Sauli had told him, but it was very warm and it felt strange against his sweaty back.

”Are you ready for throwing some water?” Sauli asked and offered him the wooden handle of a metallic scoop. Adam put his hand on top of Sauli's and they threw the water from the scoop on the stove. For a moment, there happened nothing, but then the stove started to spit steam and hot air. It hissed and the temperature in the little room rose. Adam bent down and laid his head between his knees to breathe properly. Next to him he saw Sauli just sitting like nothing had happened and breathing with his chest heaving evenly.

”How can you just sit there like that when the air is gonna burn your lungs?” Adam wondered when he had risen back.

”You get used to it. It wasn't so bad, or was it?” Sauli asked and leaned his head against Adam's shoulder. Adam didn't answer; he just smirked lazily and laid his head on top of Sauli's. The hair of the smaller guy tickled Adam's ear and chin and the heat of sauna made the sweat pearl on his skin. The burning wood in the stove snapped every now and then and the voice of two men breathing filled the room. The environment was very calm and drowsy. Adam let his eyes get shut and he just enjoyed his boyfriend's proximity and he understood why the Finns enjoyed that so much.

”Don't fall asleep”, Sauli whispered quietly and moved his head from Adam's shoulder and wrapped his hands around Adam's body. Adam touched gently Sauli's jawline with his fingertips and pressed his face to his hair and dropped tiny kisses there.

”Minä rakastan sinua”, Adam said pronouncing the foreign words as clearly as possible. Still he heard his own accent very clearly, but Sauli, who turned to look at Adam smiling, didn't seem to mind about it.

”Minäkin sinua”, Sauli whispered and planted a little kiss on corner of Adam's mouth. ”Are you ready to take a shower?”

”Yeah. But can we throw water once more? Please?” Adam asked and took the handle of the scoop. Sauli laughed and took a hold of the handle as well. They threw the water together, like they did previously. This time also Adam managed to keep himself in a sitting position and he breathed calmly hands cupped on his mouth.

”Let's go”, Sauli said, rose up but kept his knees bent and he took Adam's hand. Adam followed the example and rose up, a bit too straight, because he hit his head on the ceiling.

”That was so much fun!” Adam enthused after he'd got under the shower.

”I told you”, Sauli smiled and put his head under his shower. Water flatted his hair and they stuck on his face. Sauli had shut his eyes to prevent the water going in them. Adam loved the way he did that every single time he was at shower and still Adam found it cute.

”Adam, sweety, could you hand me my shampoo, please?” Sauli asked eyes still closed. Adam nodded, even though Sauli couldn't see it and walked over to their bag, where they had stuffed their toiletries and couple bottles of some Finnish beer. He dug through the bag and found Sauli's shampoo, his own shampoo, the shower soap and their sponges.

”Step out”, Adam told after he had put the bottles down. Sauli scowled suspiciously.

”Why?”

”You'll see”, Adam smiled and extruded shampoo on his hands. He took a gentle hold of Sauli's wet hair and started to massage Sauli's scalp with his fingers. His mouth curved up on a happy smile and he opened his eyes.

”You are so sweet”, Sauli smiled and stretched to plant a kiss on Adam's wet cheek. Adam laughed and poked Sauli on the tip of his nose with his foamy finger. Sauli laughed and ran his hand trough his hair, collecting shampoo foam from there. Then he clapped his hands just in front of Adam's face, so then Adam had soapsuds and mascara all over his face.

”You little –”, Adam started laughing and tickled Sauli under his ribs and he giggled and tried to get off Adam's tight hold.

”S-stop it, Adam”, Sauli giggled and tried to get hold of Adam's wrists to stop him. ”I'm s-s-sorry, aaah, s-stop i-it.”

Adam stopped tickling and put his hands in Sauli's hair again and formed them into a stylish mohawk and got his hands full of soapsuds. Then he clapped his hands and also Sauli got shampoo-coated face.

”Okay, okay, we're even”, Sauli said laughing, but then he slapped Adam on the butt with his foamy hand. ”Now.”

”Oh, my little boy is naughty”, Adam said smiling naughtily and slapped Sauli back.

”Oh no, he isn't”, Sauli answered and stepped closer Adam. Adam wrapped his hands around Sauli's tiny body and let them drop on top of Sauli's butt. Shampoo had trickled down his back, making it slippery and wet. Adam pressed himself against the little Finn and led him under the shower, which was running open.

”Love you”, Sauli mumbled against Adam's chest, where he rested his head. Adam took his hands off and ran his fingers through the fallen shampoo-mohawk to wash the shampoo off.

”Love you too”, Adam answered and took his own shampoo and spread it in his own hair.

”Let me”, Sauli insisted and pressed his fingers in Adam's hair. He massaged his sculp gently and every now and then he pressed his warm lips on Adam's wet and soapy neck.

”Aww thank you”, Adam thanked, even though he knew that Sauli would wash his hair when he started to wash his. Sauli's fingers massaged Adam's scalp and it felt so good. Sometimes he pulled his hair playfully. Sauli's hot breath on Adam's neck made the goose bumps appear and Adam let out a sigh. Saulis other hand, soapy and hot, moved on Adam's lower back and he felt a little push there. Sauli pushed him under the shower, which was also running open.

”Ouch, we must pay to your parents of this huge amount of water we have wasted”, Adam noticed while Sauli washed the shampoo off his head. He heard a soft laugh behind him.

”No we don't. They love you so much, that they wouldn't accept that money”, Sauli told laughing and pulled Adam's hair a bit harder.

”But I really want to. They were so nice when they let us use their sauna”, Adam protested. Sauli bridled amusedly.

”Well, if you really want to get rid of your money, fine then.”

They heard a knock from the door. The voice of Sauli's sister, Sara, spoke very fast Finnish and Adam didn't understand a word. Sauli responded something as fast as his sister and Adam listened the strangely pronounced vowels and hard consonants without understanding a word. He bursted out laughing when Sauli said some very long word with many vowels and random consonants in spaces.

”You sound so hilarious when you speak Finnish! You totally have to teach me some”, Adam laughed happily of his own stupidity.

”I would, if you just stop giggling when I try to do that”, Sauli responded and took his sponge, where he spread the shower soap, which scented like a forest. ”Could you wash my back?”

Adam got the sponge and started tu rub it against Sauli's back with circular movements, starting from his shoulder.

”Pesusieni”, Sauli said in the middle of the pleasant silent.

”What?”

”It's sponge in Finnish”, Sauli explained.

”Pe-su-sie-ni”, Adam said pronouncing carefully. Sauli smiled widely.

”You are so cute”, he smiled to Adam.

”So my accent is horrible”, Adam deduced and pressed a bit harder on the spot, which he knew Sauli liking. ”No need to say anything. I know it is.”

”No, it isn't. It's cute. Suihkusaippua. Shower soap.”

”Suih-ku-saip-pu-a.”

”Suihku”, Sauli said pointing the shower on the wall. Adam repeated it, like many other words like pää, hiukset, lihapullat, ruoka on valmista and kiitos, oli hyvää. Sauli taught him couple of basic phrases to use on the dining table after the sauna, but after all Adam didn't remember any of them.

”Would you like to have a beer or are we going upstairs already?” Sauli asked while he was holding their bag in the air.

”Let's just go upstairs, I'm starving”, Adam said and pulled the tiny robe on. ”Is our clean clothes in your old room?”

”Yep. We had better go now or do you want to do something here?” Sauli said, holding his hand on the doorknob. Adam smiled widely and walked over to Sauli.

”We're done.”

The couple walked the stairs up to the wooden door and Adam knew, that behind it was a view to the Koskinens' living room and dining room combination. The door opened and the sight of Sauli's family setting the table greeted them.

”Oh, hello boys”, Sauli's mother said with his irremediable English. ”Adam, what you like sauna?”

”Oh, I enjoyed very much. Kiitos”, Adam said to Sauli's mom, who didn't seem to understand a thing except the Finnish word in the end. Sauli said something in Finnish again and Sauli's mom smiled warmly and patted Adam on the shoulder.

”She wants to say that you're welcome”, Sauli whispered to Adam and he smiled to his boyfriend's mom widely.

After the men made it to upstairs, in Sauli's old room, where Adam's black fabric bag laid on the well-made bed, Sauli asked: ”So, you liked sauna, then?”

”Yeah, you were so right, that was awesome!” Adam said excitedly and slumped sitting on the bed next to his bag, where he had stuffed his and Sauli's clean clothes. He already knew what he was going to do when he'd returned to LA. His friends and band members were so gonna love sauna.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there were couple of Finnish words inbetween, so:  
> pää - head  
> hiukset - hair  
> lihapullat - meatballs (a traditional Finnish food)  
> ruoka on valmista - the food is ready  
> kiitos, oli hyvää - thank you, it was good/delicious  
> kiuas - stove  
> kiitos - thank you  
> minä rakastan sinua - I love you  
> minäkin sinua - I love you too
> 
> Oh, and vihta isn't actually a tree, it's just sticks with leaves tied together, but Sauli's family had explained it a bit strangely. Photo behind this link: http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-PyaXBFO9Jps/TZIWOxwlVPI/AAAAAAAAAW4/oG2y0MOz88s/s1600/vihta2.jpg .
> 
> Feel free to comment and leave kudos! I'll propably translate my other Sauberts here if this gets good feedback! :) Thank you for reading, dear Glamberts! <3
> 
> xoxo,  
> Ledi


End file.
